Unexpected
by blubearmuse
Summary: A Vanessa/Nate fan fic. It's a love story in the making. With their chemistry getting stronger, they manage to change from who they were... and not in a good way. It's angst filled, romantic, with plenty of drama along the way. Here's growing older,enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own storyline and nothing else

It's a love story in the making. With their chemistry getting stronger, they manage to change from who they were... and not in a good way. It's angst filled, romantic, with plenty of drama along the way.

An AU Vanessa/Nate fic.

* * *

Pre-K

**"Happy birthday, Vanessa" Nate said shyly, handing Vanessa a cupcake.**

**"Aw, thank you Natey-kins" Vanessa hugged Nate happily and took the cupcake.**

**Nate sat down in the empty seat next Vanessa admiring how pretty she was.**

**Vanessa blushed, asking. "Do you want a piece?" **

**Nate nodded. Vanessa broke the cupcake in half and handed Nate his piece.**

**Nate wasn't one for admitting how he feels but at least he made an effort to try.**

**"Vanessa you're really pretty" Nate face turned a bright shade of red.**

**Vanessa smiled. "Natey-kins" Vanessa kissed Nate on the cheek.**

* * *

As they got older their chemistry for each other only grew stronger.

* * *

Elementary School

_Grade 6  
_  
**"Nate, what's wrong?"**** Vanessa asked holding Nate's hand as they walked down the street.  
**

**Nate looked at the sidewalk, before looking up at Vanessa. Nate stopped walking letting go of Vanessa's hand.**

**This caused Vanessa to frown. "Nate" Vanessa whispered softly, looking into Nate's gorgeous blue eyes.**

**He refused to speak. He used the back of his hand and lightly caressed Vanessa's face. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she exhaled. Using both hands she rubbed the sides of Nate's face, this making Nate smile.**

**Not wanting to ruin the moment he leaned forward kissing Vanessa on the lips. Vanessa quickly pulled away lightly a confused look filling her face as she touched her lips, she breathed. "I'm sorry" She quickly ran inside and up the stairs to her ballet class.**

**A hurt Nate stood outside the building, looking up the sky wondering why the world was growing colder the love of life Vanessa Abrams was the most important person in his little world. **

**Almost a teenager, barely old enough to understand what love is or what it should be. Poor Nate was suffering of a broken heart, Vanessa she was his sunshine, his whole world and now she was gone.**

**Kicking rocks all the way home he tried to forget about the girl who just broke his heart. **

**Prologue, to be continued... Hope you liked it so far. I really enjoyed writing this, I'm proud of the outcome so far... I'm just sad because I'm not going to get a chance to update until to tomorrow. You've been a great audience.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, please be kind and leave a review. This is going to be a very interesting love story you can count on that. Hope this fic attracts many VN shippers, that would make my day. **


	2. Prologue continued

The continuation of the prologue...

Enjoy, This prologue is a look into Vanessa and Nate's childhood.

Remember to leave reviews!!

* * *

Elementary School (Cont.)

_Grade 7_

**Vanessa slowly walked up the uneven steps, her breath slow but steady. Opening the door to her last class of the day she took her seat in the back. **

**Vanessa tucked a long of brown hair behind her ear, she opened her notebook and began writing what was on the blackboard.**

**"Vanessa" Nate said softly. **

**"Oh Nate, hi" Vanessa looked up at Nate then continued writing her notes.**

**"You never returned my call" Nate said not caring if Vanessa wasn't paying attention.**

**"I was busy. I'm sorry I have to go" Vanessa raised her hand and asked to be excused from class. Running out of class tears fell to the ground as she sat on the ground against the wall.**

**"Vanessa why are you crying?" Dan said leaning against the wall.  
**

**"It doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" **** Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Dan.**

**"Hello I go here" Dan said sarcastically.**

**"Duh stupid, I know that. Are you like my stalker now or something?" Vanessa tucked her knees together and brought them up to her chest. **

**Dan put a hand on his heart. "Ouch"**

**Vanessa giggled, but refused to make Dan feel better about himself knowing that he's cheering her up.**

**"I'm your friend, and I'm here for you" Dan said a smile filling his face.**

**"Thanks, Humphrey" Vanessa sniffled returning the smile. **

_Grade 8_

**The annual winter school dance was coming up and Vanessa couldn't be happier. **

**Vanessa twirled around in her pretty lavender dress. **

**"Aw, you look so pretty" Vanessa's mom gushed.**

**"Mom" Vanessa whined, knowing her mother would soon pull out her camera.**

**"Have fun" Vanessa's mom waved goodbye as her daughter walked out the door.**

**"Bye mom" Vanessa said playfully.**

**After walking four blocks she reached the school, carefully walking up the stairs she made her way into the gym. **

**Dan gasped as the very sight of Vanessa took his breath away. **

**Vanessa spotted Dan and smiled, walking over to him he handed her a rose.**

**"Aw, thank you" Vanessa hugged Dan.**

**Nate sat an empty table trying to keep his cool, although Vanessa broke his heart two years ago he couldn't help but love her just as much as he did before because he knows in his heart Vanessa loves him too.**

**Dan and Vanessa danced for a while, until Dan began to make a move i.e. he tried to kiss her.**

**"Dan stop"**

**Vanessa tried to push him away, but he was too strong.**

**"She said stop" Nate punched Dan in his jaw, which caused him to fall to the floor.**

**Vanessa threw her arms around Nate and broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. It -- It was just a lot to take in, please don't hate me"**

**"V, I could never hate you. I care about you too much to ever hate you"**

**Vanessa broke the hug and sniffled. "Nate, I care about you alot too" A warm smile emerged from the corner of her lips. **

**They stood gazing into each other's eyes lovingly , both pressing there heads lightly against the other.**

**The end of the prologue... please leave feedback!! **


	3. One: Winter's memory

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the storyline and two original characters; Jake Archibald and Jaine Abrams. **

**Here's the first chapter.**

**Remember to read and review.**

* * *

**(Flashback) ... **

_Vanessa spun around in the swing, the weight of the world lifting off her shoulders._

_"Hi Vanessa" a voice called out softly._

_Vanessa looked up to saw Blair shyly standing there. "Blair, what are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to apologize... I should have never spread that rumor about you" _

_"That rumor, turned the whole school against me" Vanessa said. "Saying sorry isn't going to magically fix things. How could you do that to me?"_

_"I felt like I was losing my best friend" Blair said tears now welling up in her eyes._

_"I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere" Vanessa pulled Blair close and hugged her tightly._

**(End of flashback) ... **

Vanessa laughed has Nate fed her ice cream. "You're so sweet" Vanessa lightly rubbed her hand against Nate's face pulling him into a kiss.

Nate placed the small carton of ice cream on the coffee table. He placed his hands on top of Vanessa's their hands intertwining as he leaned forward kissing her passionately.

Vanessa quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked nervously.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry" Vanessa sniffled and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

**(Flashback) ...**

_"You and Jake Archibald" Blair shrieked._

_"I'm not proud of myself" Vanessa admitted._

_"I always knew Jake had a thing for you" Blair said sarcastically with a smirk._

_"He did not" Vanessa said defensively._

_"So what do yo the sideway glances, the constant bumping into each toher, and the time he gave you flowers because to me that sounds like flirting" Blair teased._

_"Shut up" Vanessa hit Blair in the arm playfully._

**(End of flashback) ...**

Vanessa sat on the flooor and reached into the pocket of her hoodie for he cell phone. She dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hey B" Vanessa said softly.

"Vanessa hi" Blair said cheerfully. She soon changed her tone of voice realizing how upset Vanessa was. "What's wrong?"

"Nate, I couldn't"

"V calm down" Blair said. "What about Nate?"

"I can't with Nate. It doesn't feel right"

Blair took a deep breath realizing what the real problem was. "Does Nate know about you and Jake?"

"No" Vanessa sniffled. "I feel guilty I don't want to keep this a secret"

"V you have to consider the consequences. Either, one he'll hate you. Or, two if by some miracle he doesn't things between you and him might change" Blair stated bluntly.

"I understand that"\

"All I'm saying is if you want to keep Nate you have to stay quiet" Blair said nonchalantly.

**The end of chapter one... please give feedback.**


	4. Two: On top of the world

**The long awited chapter two.**

**Nate, Blair, Chuck, and Vanessa go double dating at the ice skating rink.**

* * *

"Nate Archibald that's so not funny" Vanessa said pouting, playfully hitting Nate in the arm.

Blair laughed. Blair ran her fingers through Chuck's dark brown hair and kissed him.

Nate pulled Vanessa up and led her onto the rink. He playfully grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in the air. He placed his hands on her hips as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Nathaniel" Chuck called out.

Nate directed his attention to Chuck for a moment. "What?"

"What would you say if I told you your long lost brother Jake Archibald was in town" Chuck asked.

"I'd say you're lying. Jake's in Iraq"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that him standing over the etrance" Chuck said.

Nate turned around. "Jake"

Nate skated in his brother's direction and gave him a big hug. "When did you get back?"

**To be continued...**


	5. Three: Look who's in town

**Chapter Three - Look who's in town**

**Nate's brother Jake comes back home, and he has his eyes set on Vanessa.**

* * *

"Last night" Jake said breaking the hug, his eyes fixated on Vanessa.

"V, you haven't said a word since you skated over here" Blair said, eyeing her best friend worriedly.

"Look over there, next to Nate" Vanessa said, turning to face Blair.

"Omg, Jake's here. Let's go say hi" Blair said happily.

Vanessa shot Blair a death glare.

Blair rolled her eyes ignoring Vanessa, and happily skated towards Nate and Jake.

"Hi Jake" Blair said, smiling happily.

"Blair. How is everything?" Jake asked pulling Blair into a friendly embrace.

"Its great" Blair said, still smiling. She quickly looked over at Vanessa who scowled, knowing Blair's next move. Blair tip - toed and whispered in Jake's ear. "My friend over there is just dying to... see you"

Jake had a sneaky smile across his face, as he nodded in compliance. Taking Blair's hand as she led him toward Vanessa.

"Jake, why are you here?" Vanessa said, angrily crossing her arms against her chest.

Jake put a hand on his heart. "Ouch" he paused and looked into Vanessa's chocolate brown eyes. "I thought you all people would be happy yo see me"

"Well I'm not okay" Vanessa said, with slight sadness in her voice. "Now if you'd excuse me my boyfriend's calling me" Vanessa pushed both Blair and Jake aside and sakted towards Nate.

Both Blair and Jake turned to face each other, a smile coming across both their faces.

"She _so_ wants you" Blair said, crossing her arms over her chest.


	6. Author's Note

I'm no longer updating this story on fanfiction, for story updates please follow me on my tumblr or check my tumblr page occassionally. My tumblr name is: thelittleghostwithin


End file.
